In computer networks, databases are often replicated on multiple servers to provide better access to them. In configurations where there is a local site of servers having replicas of databases and one or more remote sites of servers having replicas of the same databases, the local and remote sites are connected by an inter-site connection, typically by a Wide Area Network (WAN) connection. When replication occurs among the servers, the replication of servers at the remote location is performed across the inter-site connection. It is likely that the replication data will be sent across the inter-site connection multiple times. Inter-site connections, such as WAN connections typically have limited bandwidth compared to connections within a site. Moreover, there is often a cost based on usage of an inter-site connection. Therefore, it is desirable to minimize the frequency of sending data from one site to another during database replication.